


I Don't Love You Like I Did Yesterday

by GoldenFireStar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, Multi, bechole - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-05-03 23:44:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14580264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenFireStar/pseuds/GoldenFireStar
Summary: Chloe Beale is entranced by the first year, Beca Mitchell. But Beca is aloof and won't let anyone in. Unfortunately, or fortunately for her, Chloe doesn't take no for an answer, and the two become fast friends. Time jump will occur. HARRY POTTER AND PITCH PERFECT crossover. Sorry I suck at summaries.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N So I got this idea from reading OfNotebooksAndCoffeeShops story The Chaser and the Prefect from FanFiction.net. I hope you guys enjoy this new story. With hope, GoldenFireStar

**CHLOES** **POV**

As Chloe Beale watches the first years fall into line, her mind wanders back to when she was the one standing there, anxiety coursing through her at the thought of not being put into Gryffindor. Her whole family has continued to be a proud part of the red and gold houses past and she hadn't wanted to let them down. Chloe shakes her head, coming back to the present, she catches her best friends eye who shoots her a questioning glance. Chloe simply shakes her head and tunes in to here the next name being called.

"Stacie Conrad," Professor Slughorns voice rings out. Chloe can't believe that they are already reading the 'C' names. All of the students that are sitting at there tables already, lean forward with anticipation, waiting for the magic hat to call out the house that would get the leggy brunette.

"RAVENCLAW" The hat calls out, and Chloe's best friends Aubrey's table cheers the loudest. The reading of names continue, with Gryffindor getting first years named, Denise, Cynthia Rose, Lilly, Ashely, Flo, and William.

"Rebeca Mitchel!" I look up to see an impossibly small girl walk up to the chair, the talking hat falling over her eyes hiding her face from view. Something draws Chloe's attention to the tiny girl, maybe it was her rigid posture, or her tiny stature. Whatever it was, Chloe found herself silently pleading that the the hat called out her house.

The hall was silent as everyone waited for the hat to make its announcement, everyone wondering what was talking so long.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat finally calls out and Chloe jumps up with joy, not sure why but extremely happy that the tiny brunette was in her house. She was even more happy when she noticed that there was room next to her and that the girl would be forced to sit next to her!

GFS BECA'S POV GFS _Italics are thoughts, and the Hat._

When Becas mom told her last year that they were moving to England, she was ecstatic. She couldn't wait to get away from the town where her Father had abandoned her and her mother. Her mother had decided that they needed a change, so she decided to move them to England, where she had grown up. Becas mother decided to write to Hogwarts, telling them that they were back in England for good. Luckily Becas name had been on their list since birth, so she easily got accepted.

And now here she was. She remembered how on the train ride to get her supplies, how her mother explained all about the four houses, and what each had stood for. She had evidently been enamored with her mothers tales about her house, Gryffindor and wanted to desperately be picked for that house. It is with these thoughts on her mind that Beca places the hat carefully on her head.

_Oh, a Mitchell, hmmm I remember placing your father and mother into their respective houses. Both were great students, your mother though, something about her just screamed Gryffindor, while your father was a Ravenclaw through and through. Oh what to do with you little girl._

_Please not Ravenclaw, please. Beca did not want to belong to the house of the man that had abandoned her. She wanted nothing to do with him._

_Oh? But you have the brains, it's all here right in your head! You could find a place there..._

_No, no, no, please_

_No? Well than, lets go with..._

"GRYFFINDOR!" This was shouted out to the rest of the of the Great Hall, for the rest of the school to hear, that Beca Mitchell, the girl who always felt like she didn't belong, belonged to the greatest house of them all. Her mother's house, her mothers family, and now hers. And for the first time in what seems like ages, Beca smiled.


	2. Of Holidays And Flashbacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca and Chloe have an established friendship. It is Beca's 6th year and Chloe's 7th. Don't worry I will let you guys in on stuff that happened in their past years. This chapter is mostly about how Beca's father left her.

_She was ten years old when her father left them._

_On Christmas Eve that year, Beca was having a really hard time going to sleep. It was all that she could do was to doze off, and be awoken frequently during the night. She had finally started to doze off again at around 1 am when she heard it, that fateful noise. The noise of a sleigh bell._

_Perhaps it was one on her tree, or maybe, just maybe, little Beca thought, it was the one, the only, Santa Clause!_

_As quickly and quietly as she could Beca nimbly raced to the top of the stair case, avoiding with ease all of the places that made noise.At the top of the stair she took a deep breath, and scampered down into the kitchen. As carefully as she could she made her way over to the plate of decorated treats and cookies that she and her mom had made earlier that night. Taking a peek at the plate, she saw that a couple of the cookies had been eaten, and one had a bite in it. She wrinkled her nose at the bitten one, hoping that Santa would maybe not leave it behind next year._

_She made her way to the living room when she heard something or some one, scuffling around in there. Now even more determined than ever Beca slowly made her way into the living room where she saw...………._

 

_Her dad!?_

_She watched in confusion as her dad started to head for the door, a bag in his hand. He did not realize that his daughter was coming up behind him until she had wrapped her arms around him in order to grab his attention._

_He started and spun around on his heel looking down at the tiny figure that stood before him._

_"Daddy..." Beca yawned her mouth opening wide enough to show a few missing teeth. "Where are you going?"_

_Her father fidgeted slightly (a detail that she wouldn't recall until she was much older) and looked down into her big innocent storm-blue eyes and sighed. He scooped her up into his arms and gave her a huge hug. (Beca always loved those hugs, but always denied it to any one who asked.)_

_"Well..." he started to say, but paused when he made eye contact with her. His voice gets caught in his throat and he has to clear it a couple of times before he can get the lie through his mouth._

_"Well you see little wolf, I'm.. I am going to pick up a late Christmas gift for you and your mother. The gift happens to be a bit far though, so I might be away foe a while...., But I'll come back as soon as I get it." He closes his eyes silently hoping that his daughter won't make him say those three sacred little words._

_"Do you promise papa?" He knows that he is trapped, for if he didn't promise Beca would not of let him get thought that door without a fight, and he couldn't risk waking up her mother. So with a deep breath he ruins those words for his daughter._

_"Yes little wolf, I promise."_

_Beca's smile lights up the whole room, in a way that the Christmas lights simply can not. and with one last hug from her father she goes to sit on the chair in the living room, and watches as he walks out the door into the cold and darkness._

_That's how her mother found her the next day, her tiny head laying on the armrest as she smiles pleasantly in her sleep. Her hand holding the charm that she has had since she was three, a white wolf._

(End Flashback)

"BECA!" a voice breaks her out of the memory jolting her back to the present.

"Yeah? What's Up Chloe?" she asks her best friend a little startled

"Gosh! I've been trying to get your attention for like 5 minutes!"

"Oh.....Sorry...." She mumbles sheepishly 

"It's alright, I was just wondering if you would like to come over to my house for the holidays?"

"Sorry Chloe.... but I don't celebrate the holidays...but thanks....for asking." And before Chloe has a chance to reply she leaves the now  confused red head behind, heading up to her dorm.


	3. Friends and Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I went back to change so that Stacie and Aubrey are in Ravenclaw, Beca and Chloe are in Gryffindor.

 

 

**Third Person POV**

Chloe watches Beca's retreating form. Her eyes watering slightly. She decides that she'll let it go for now, but something deep within her aches as she heads to the library, away from her friend that is in pain. Walking into the library she quickly spots her best friend Aubrey, an fellow 7th year like her, but in Ravenclaw. She sits down with a sigh, and starts to look for some parchment for her transfiguration work. Aubrey looks p at her friend after a couple of moments, having just finished her DADA work. It is then that she notices that her friends usually cheery demeanor has been dampened.

"Chloe, stop moping and tell me what's wrong."

 

"It's Beca, Bree, you know how she can be. *sigh* I invited her to come with us back to my house, but she said no, but Bree you should have seen her face! It went all blank. Like when it used to, before she opened up to us and Stacie. She's hurting Bree! She said that she doesn't even celebrate the holidays!" Chloe exclaimed, much to the dismay of the people around her. Neither of them paid attention to the dirty looks thrown their way.

 

"Chloe, I'm sure that the hobbit will tell us what's wrong when she is up to it, Beca has come along way from first year, we just have to stick with her, and help her see that we're here for her."

Aubrey remembers how long it took Chloe, Stacie, and her to break down the little hobbits walls. She also know that Beca is one of the smartest people in her year, besides Stacie, and remembers how she said that she would have left Hogwarts if she had been placed in her house, Ravenclaw. And then Beca's face had flushed when she realized how that might have been insulting to her and Stacie, and had quickly explained how it had something to do with her dad. Both her and Stacie had been surprised when she had let that much on, for when it came to Beca's dad, and Stacie's step dad, Beca didn't really talk about her family.

"Chloe, maybe...." Aubrey hesitates, knowing that once she plants this idea in her best friend head she won't be able to let it go, which could cause pain for both her and Beca.

"What is it Bree... what do you know that I don't? please tell me."

 

"Chlo have you thought about the fact that maybe Beca doesn't like the holidays because of her father?"

Chloe freezes, and her heart breaks a little for her friend. She hadn't thought of that, which is stupid because Beca only puts her walls up around her self when her father is mentioned. She remembers when back in forth year Stacie, was the only one that could get though to her.

*** _Flashback*_**

_Chloe looks out at the rain, sighing as she goes back to her potions homework. Her eyes slightly glazing over as she reads about the effect that wolfs bane has on several different potions._

_She looks up at her friend across from her as they emit a groan of frustration. Leaning back in her chair, Beca was rubbing her eyes. She smiled slightly at Chloe._

_"Herbology kicking you butt again Becs?" Chloe had said teasingly, knowing that Beca wasn't great at the subject, and with O.W.L.S fast approaching, she was becoming more and more stressed. As a sixth year Chloe didn't have any major exams until next year when she would have to take her N.E.W.T.S, which she was **not** looking forward to._

_Beca smirked. "Yeah," she emitted. "Herbology was always my dads favorite subject, he just had a knack for it I guess... He was....."_

_Her face starts to become closed of, a look of profound sadness crashes over Beca's face, and Chloe doesn't know what to do. Then Beca starts to cry. Chloe is startled she has no idea what to do, she had never seen Beca cry before. After ten minutes of her trying everything she finally sent an note to Stacie, using a bit of complex magic. Inter house relations have improved after the Second war, and so she was able to let Stacie and unsurprisingly Aubrey in when they showed up not long after. Stacie quickly got to work, picking Beca up and bringing her up to her dorm, where Chloe and Aubrey watched as Stacie got her wand and started to play music. Beca calmed down not long after that and with Stacie's help fell into a fitful sleep._

**_*End Flashback*_ **

........

Chloe walks back up to her dorm, after promising Aubrey that she would give there friend some space. She knows that she can get Beca to open up, and that she will be able to get Beca to come with them on vacation, she just had to be patient. With that in mind Chloe got ready for bed, knowing that she can help her friend.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it has taken long for me to update, I will try to update as quickly as possible, but with midterms coming up and school kicking my butt, well we'll see. I hope you guys enjoy! GFS


End file.
